Kuroko Omakes!
by Miku'Chan364
Summary: All omake about KnB, all of them belong to someone else and i am only putting this up so you can read omakes... and if you have one you like i will try to get permission to add them here and i might try to write one myself,, you can make a omake here and i'll be sure to mention you and add them (e.g Made by: name) T just to be sure... Rn'R
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko omake(s)

Hiii i'm currently searching for more omakes and trying to put it together~ so if you have a favorite one make sure to tell me and i'll put it in and maybe i might writeo ne myself~ Rn'R

**OMAKE**

_What if Aida had done something to the sushi without Kuroko knowing...?_

"Auntie Riko..."

"Yes, Teppei-kun?" Aida looked down to see a pair of curious eyes stare at her.

"Why is my fatty tuna glowing green with purple polka dots?" At that very moment, Kuroko ran to the kitchen, grabbed the sushi and threw it out the window.

"Why'd you throw it out?!" Aida glared at the bluenette. "That was a waste of food!"

The bluenette pointed at the falling food and just a few moments later...

**BOOOOOOOM**

"They make fireworks." Kuroko stated bluntly while Kiyoshi stared at the display with great interest.

"So Auntie Riko's cooking is amazing."

"But it isn't made for eating." That made him receive a smack on the head

* * *

**OMAKE**

Teppei Kiyoshi walked to his room while he carried 5 thick hardbound books with him.

Kuroko looked up in surprise. "What's with all those books Teppei-kun?"

"Tetsu-nii promised to read me a bed time story every night." Kiyoshi smiled as he put the books down. "But you were gone for 3 months and you missed at least 90 days meaning you have to tell me at least 90 stories and you'll repay your debt starting now so pick a book and tell me a story!"

Kiyoshi sat down looking at him expectantly while continuing to smile.

(link provided chapter 2)

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Is Tetsu-nii here?" Kiyoshi asked Aida once he entered the dining room.

"Nope! He had breakfast early and went out to buy some groceries. Why?"

Kiyoshi smiled innocently. "Could you make me a bento for today? I've want Tetsu-nii to take a break from always making meals in the house for a little while."

"That's so sweet of you!" Aida pinched the cheek of the shorter brunette. "I'll make something up real quick! But don't tell Kuroko. He'll probably throw away my good cooking. Honestly, he should stop wasting food – "

As his guardian continued to talk while she prepared the bento, Kiyoshi simply continued to smile.

It was a good thing that Kuroko already prepared him a sandwich the other day.

(to find out what he intends to do to it read the story- link provided down there – chapter 3)

**_OMAKE_****1**

4 years ago, Murasakibara wouldn't have willingly lived with Akashi.

It never even crossed his young mind.

"Do you like candies?" Akashi had asked him once he was discharged from the hospital.

"..." He didn't answer and just continued to stare mindlessly while relishing in the fact that he was free from the constraints of the hospital.

A small blue sack of candies smacked him on top of the head brought him out of his trance.

"Well?" The red head asked tauntingly, making his shorter companion glare at him.

"I don't want candies from you!" He replied immaturely. His mother would have gotten angry at him if she had heard his words.

"But you like them right?" The man pushed on with a teasing smile.

The boy turned his head away from the peculiar man. Akashi whistled. "If you don't want any of these sweets then I'll just have them for myself."

Murasakibara suddenly jumped up, took the bag of candies and ran for his damn life.

People didn't know what to think as they watched a famous actor run after a child whose mouth was filled with many sweets.

The woes of being an unwilling single father.

_Curse you, Riko._

_(make sure you read chapter 4 of the story )_

Made by : ObsidianAbyss Story : s/9191786/1/Tetsu-mama


	2. My omake 1

well this is my omake #1 it's terrible writing and i might not have the characters right but yeah... hope you enjoy it~

* * *

It was a sunny day no clouds in sight people enjoying the weather, you can find the Seirin gang at the beach with the rest of the GoM (and momoi~). Currently Momoi and Seirin's coach Aida Riko cooking and smi- WAIT COOKING ~ I'm otta here, See ya

* * *

"Hey Momoi-san do you suddenly feel insulted" Riko asked

"Now that you say so… I do, I wonder why" Momoi replied

At the BBQ grill that was left on had a type of …..Seafood? (Cough*mutated*cough*poisonous*)

"Mina we're done cooking~ we hope you enjoy it" Both girl shouted

Aomine and Kagami immediately paled and dashed away

It seemed that was the trend because almost everyone ran… everyone except Kuroko who was asleep under the umbrella with a book on his face

"Kuroko-kun~" coach said in a happy voice "we prepared a little something for you"

"And since none of the others are here" *pouts* "you may eat more" continued momoi almost bursting from joy to hear what her 'boyfriend' thinks of her cooking

Kuroko feeling dread, woke up to see the two girls there calmly said "hello"

Momoi couldn't help anymore and pounced onto kuroko "tesu-kun your so kawaii /" she squealed "come try some of my cooking" kuroko immediately paled, of course no could see since he is already pale "No thank you momoi-san I was planning to go in the water" he tried to reason "but tetsu-kun I made it for you… please try it" she pleaded with tears coming out of her eyes

He sighed "…alright" 'I hope I'm not regretting thins' he prayed, when he saw the 'food' he wanted to faint 'maybe it looks worse than it taste...? Who am I kidding I'm going to die' he thought but his face showed of no emotion

"Open wide tesu-kun" momoi cooed as kuroko open his mouth reluctantly, as soon as he ate it his spirit could be seen floating above his head

"How was it tetsu-kun was it good?... tesu-kun?" momoi shook him "wake up!" she cried

"What did you do to tetsu/kuroko!?" she heard, as she turned around and saw aomine and kagami panting and looking at her in horror ""*sniff* well he tried some of my cooking and-"

"WHATT!" yelled aomine "Kagami call the ambulance! Hurry" he was flailing his arms around while kagami called the ambulance

"Hey my cooking not that bad!" she yelled out aomine just stopped his flailing and looked at her with a look that said 'are you serious? Don't try to deny it!' Momoi just pouted

"Okay the ambulance is coming" kagami said, as they put kuroko under the shade he woke up

"mmm, what happened?" he asked "all I remember was eating this horrible (in both look and taste) food, then here I am" he asked clueless

"Tesu-kun you Baka!" cried momoi as she ran away, aomine and kagami wasn't helping as well they were just rolling in the sand laughing

"Was it something I said?" thought kuroko out loud

And as you can see it was a perfectly unique day at the beach


End file.
